Gakuen Alice Star Racers
by Loubell
Summary: Mikan Sakura loves astronomy and Hotaru who moved away also loved astronomy but only the tech part will these two meet again. what will happen? later they meet Natsume and Ruka. sorry I'm bad at summaries, and it's bit ooc in here, first story, NxM HxR
1. Beginning

**(A/N) This is my first story and I may not be able to update everyday but I will every single chance I get.**

**loubell: please call me shiro neko-chan hope you like my story**

**Natsume: I bet they won't like it**

**Mikan: come on Natsume read it I liked it**

**Natsume: that's saying a lot considering you're a baka**

**Mikan: what are you implying?**

**loubell: come on guys stop fighting**

**Mikan: he started it**

**Natsume: what ever polka-dots**

**Mikan: NATSUME YOU HENTAI**

**loubell: STOP FIGHTING BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL HAVE TO USE THE BAKA GUN I BOUGHT FROM HOTARU!**

**Mikan: (laughs nervously) please remember loubell does not own Gakuen Alice )**

* * *

**Chapter1: 5 years ago**

**-Mikan's Prov.-**

Hello, My name is Mikan Sakura I live in Japan. My interest is basically only astronomy. Everyday I look at the sky hoping I could travel the vast space and make the moon livable. Even though I am in first grade, I want this as my job. In sixth grade we have electives were we pick a job course and see if we are suitable for that job. Some are even lucky enough to be chosen to leave school in eighth grade to do their chosen job.

Every night at eight when I can see the stars clearly I go outside and watch them. Sometimes I even accidentally go to sleep and my Jii-chan has to bring me inside. I can't wait for sixth grade.

Oh, and I almost forgot my friend is Hotaru Imai, I have been with her since birth. Coincidently she shares the same dream as me but is more into the technology. I hope we are together forever.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

Oh, guess what... I'M IN SIXTH GRADE NOW! I can't believe it and I'm thirteen now too. It's the beginning of the year that means today I get to choose an elective, oh, and here's Hotaru!

**-End of prov.-**

"Hello Hotaru" Mikan said cheerfully

"Hey" Hotaru replied

"Hotaru why are you so down?"

"Why do you look so down?" _'Not that she didn't already'_

"Mikan_...(sigh)..._ I'm moving."

"_N_oooooooo, you can't!"

"Sorry Mikan this is one of the only things I have no power in."

"Hotaru you can live with me it would be like a long sleep over and I have a lot of room in my house."Mikan said trying to choke back tears but, failing miserably.

"Mikan, crying makes you 30 percent less graceful to me plus you look ugly, keep your smile."

"But Hotaru." she said still crying

"Baka, you're taking astronomy correct?"

"Yeah!? Why?"

"Well if we take the same job and both get in we'll meet each other soon."

"REALLY! THAT'S GREAT! Let's sign up now!"

"_Wow, what an attitude change. Well I'll try not to tell her the probability of getting that job, for the two of us ."_

"Hey, Hotaru which kind of astronomy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is astronomy and advanced astronomy."

"Let's take the one with less people" _'Then there will actually be a bigger chance.'_

"Hmm, okay advanced astronomy it is then we'll be the only people who signed up."

'_Wow that's strange only us.'_ said Hotaru in her mind

"Hotaru since you don't have long lets go to the mall."

* * *

**To the mall-**

Mikan and Hotaru went to the mall. They went to the movies, arcade, and what Mikan loves the most SHOPPING!

"Here Baka."

"What is it Hotaru?"

"It's a friendship bracelet they say that if two very close are away from each other and if they wear this at all times then they will come together again"

"THANK YOU HOTARU! I'll wear it at all times."

The next day Hotaru moved away.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it please review, Bye for now**

**Mikan: Bye Bye**

**Natsume: Hn**

**Mikan: Natsume says Bye too**


	2. What's next ?

**(A/N) Hey, guys I'm not really happy right now the power went out and...and WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I...I...I couldn't get on the internet so I couldn't get on Fanfiction and my computer had to get a new part in order to do that. So that took extra time SORRY! Then the extra bad part of it was that I had a two hour delay at school so I could of updated then but couldn't cause of the computer, but the only good this does is you'll get more chapters at a time.**

**Natsume: so that's you're lame excuse**

**loubell: it's not lame, cause it's true**

**Natsume: prove it**

**loubell: (hands Natsume a paper) that is the receipt for the computer part (I run away)**

**Natsume: (yells) why do I have it?**

**loubell: (yells back) I haven't paid for it yet and since I put down all the info for _you_ they will come after _you_ to pay for it.**

**Natsume: _'No wonder she got a head start'_(tries to burn the paper) Why can't I burn this?**

**loubell: Mikan nullified it**

**Mikan:(whistles while walking away)**

**Natsume: I'll get those two later**

**Hotaru: loubell does not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-What's next?-**

**-Mikan's prov.-**

Hey, it's Mikan-chan again. Well guess what... I'M IN EIGHTH GRADE that means we get to see if we can take our job course we have chosen. Oh my letter just got passed out let's see what it says.

_Dear, Mikan Sakura_

_You have been accepted to the current elective: Advanced Astronomy. In two weeks we'll have our agents pick you up at your house Saturday afternoon. You won't need to bring anything because we'll supply it for you. You will have one other beginner student with you and you will get assigned a partner who is the same age but has more experience than you. We'll explain more when you get here. Hope to see you soon!_

Oh, so cool I can't wait for two week to pass. I wonder who the other student is and who my partner will be. Well these questions will be answered all in do time.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

Okay, it's been two weeks and it's the Saturday afternoon so where are those agents. OOOOO_hhhhhhhhh!_

(deep breath)well it's like my Jii-chan always said "patience is a virtue my adorable granddaughter" ah, to bad he died last year I bet he's saying that in heaven as I speak. **(A/N: actually he's at my house looking over my shoulder yelling at me on what to write and ears just started to bleed. Ouch!) **Yup, that is most likely what he's doing._ (knock, knock)_Oh someone's here I hope it's that agent.

**-End of Mikan's Prov.-**

"Hello?"she said after opening the door "Yes Hello, I'm looking for a Mikan Sakura." said the guy. He had blond hair and violet eyes **(A/N: guess who) **"I'm her and who are you miss?"

He sweat dropped "I'm Mr. Narumi."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were a woman."

"It's okay I get that a lot, now let's go talk to your parents."

"You can't."

Narumi was dumbfounded "What do you mean?"

"They're dead."

"Uh...um, okay... do you live with anyone?"

"I did live with my Jii-chan but he is also dead."

"How about anyone who takes care of you?"

"No one just myself."

"Um... okay then let's get going."

"Ok lets go!" Mikan runs to the car and hopped into the car.

'_She's hyper active' _Narumi thought as he got in.

'_I wonder who the other student is, and who my partner will be? Oh, I know I'll ask Mr. Narumi' _Mikan thought as she bounced up and down in the backseat.

"Mr.Nar..." he cut her off

"Please just call me Narumi"

"Um...ok...Narumi who is the other student and who will be my partner?"

"The other students name I believe is Hotaru Imai."

"HOTARU! OMG! I haven't seen her in two years!"

"Please Mikan lower your voice."

"Oops sorry. Umm...who is my partner?"

"Your partners name is Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru's partner is Ruka Nogi."

"Oh?"

"Ah, you'll meet him later."

They kept talking on the way there Narumi learned that her father died during a car accident and her mother was an astronaut who was lost in space after her connection to the NASA spaceship was cut. Her jii-chan was just getting to old. Mikan learned that Narumi would control what she learn about and she wonder what that'll be? **(Oh, Mikan you should see what I have in store for you) **

* * *

**A/N) um... well...uh...oh yeah! For all you who want to be my Beta Reader I kinda can't have one cause my dad doesn't want me to have one and controls my account so he could take it off as easily as he put it on so SORRY GUYS! **

**Mikan: Bye**

**Natsume: Hn**

**Mikan: I ain't saying bye for you this time**

**Natsume: revoir (Bye in french)**


	3. We Meet again

**A/N) Hey, hey it's me again let's see what the story has in store for us this time hope ya like it! Review!**

**loubell: dang I hate the words review and control I always spell them wrong at first.**

**Mikan: should I tell her or are you (loubell mumbling in the back ground)**

**Natsume: HEY BAKA!**

**loubell: WHAT? AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING?**

**Natsume: well one, you're writing what you're thinking and two, you wouldn't hear me OVER YOUR MUMBLING!**

**loubell:...**

**Mikan: now look what you did you made her silent**

**Natsume: well that's good! one down one to go (looks at Mikan)**

**Mikan: what?**

**Natsume: nothing**

**Mikan: what's that supposed to...oh look it's Hotaru! HOTARU!**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA (hits Mikan with the baka gun)**

**Hotaru: please remember loubell doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**loubell:...(sigh)...**

* * *

**-Chapter 3 -We meet again-**

"Um...Narumi...we kinda... missed the airport."

"Who ever said we were going to the airport"

On the way Mikan kept asking questions, but Narumi just kept saying "you'll see." then she would ask the all famous question"are we there yet?" thirty minutes later they arrived at this HUGE place that was surrounded by a mettle fence and those electrical spirally thing on top.

"Narumi where are we?"

"Look at the sign."

Mikan looked up and there was a HUGE sign probably the size of an eighteen wheeler. **(who would miss that? seriously.) **What also shocked Mikan was what the sign said.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"THAT I'LL BE STUDYING AT NASA!"

"Oh..., Mikan you won't be studying here. This is only the place where you get to where you're studying."

"And where exactly will I be studying?"

Narumi put on a bigger smile and said "The moon"

"Mikan's eyes widened "The moon." she said in disbelief "How?"

"Come on time to get on the shuttle."

"Hey, wait aren't we supposed to put on a special suit?"

"Not any more, we have recently found out the moon has oxygen that we can breath."

"Cool! I always wanted to make the moon livable and to be able to go in space. I can't wait!"_'my dreams are slowly coming true this is so great! Mom your dream is also coming true'_

Narumi and Mikan walked in the space center it was full of controls and gadgets. Narumi talked to the head of the center and agreed to let them go to the moon that day. Then they boarded the rocket and took off to the moon. A day later they fully landed on the moon.

"Okay Mikan put on this uniform and I'll introduce you to your partner and everyone else." Mikan got her uniform on. (her uniform consisted of a dark blue jacket, a white tee-shirt, red checkered shorts that reached mid thigh and long black boots)**(A/N: and yes I do mean shorts after all this is space who knows what might happen) **then while walking noticed a garage. She also noticed that the bottom of the pull up door was cracked enough that she could crawl under it. First she looked under it and there was a light meaning someone was in there already. She got on her knees and crawled under it. Once inside she saw four giant robots "wow" she exclaimed then she felt her self fall on the floor

"Answer my questions in five seconds or else I'll burn you now who are you?" asked a mysterious person

"Uh..."

"Who are you and why are you here?" he said again impatiently **(we all know who it is now if not here is another hint)**

Mikan couldn't answer, for one, she was scared and two, she was lost in his crimson eyes.

"Natsume what are you doing?" asked another person

"She didn't answer my questions now I have to make here cry."

"The only person who can make her cry is me, now get off her or else." said a familiar voice

"Ho...HOTARU!" Mikan yelled as she got up and ran to Hotaru, but didn't try to hug her

"Mikan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, she the other student I was talking about and Natsume's partner." Narumi said as he pranced in wearing something very weird **(just use your imaginations) **

"Hn, so polka-dots is my new partner."

"Pol-ka-dots?" _'How did he know what kind of underwear I was wearing?'_ Mikan looked down trying to figure how he knew but her shorts were still on nothing hiked up and no holes on the shorts either. How?

"Come on Mikan-chan I'll introduce you to the people you'll be working with." said an excited Narumi

Just then another boy walked in "Hey, Tsubasa come here!" yelled Narumi to they guy, he walked up

"Tsubasa, I want you to meet our newest pilot on our team, Mikan."

"Hello, my name is Tsubasa Andou I can tell you'll like it here nice to meet you." he said to Mikan

"Um,...hello Tsubasa-sempai nice to meet you too."

'_I can tell she's...different from the others...there is something unexplainable.'_

"Mikan, I want you to meet someone I'll be right back."

meanwhile Narumi introduced Ruka, Hotaru's partner

Ruka was very nice and he was a little sociable even though Natsume, Ruka's best friend didn't even bother introducing himself. After couple minutes later he came back with a girl who had pink hair.

"Hello, my name is Misaki I hope we can be friends."

"Yes,... of course Misaki-sempai."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter so far this one is my favorite. But there will be more to come that you'll like see ya soon! Two full pages) P.S this chapter makes up for Wednesday the day i couldn't up date.  
**

**Natsume: adios**

**Mikan: mi amigos**

**loubell: (giggles) Natsume said bye first this time**

**Natsume: shut up**


	4. Party

**A/N) I see you all like my story (big smile)**

**loubell: well I know some one who does and I'm dedicating this chapter to xAngel of deathx**

**Natsume: well I think you're imagining things no one likes your stories**

**loubell: yes, look at the reviews someone's reviewed chapters. look for your self**

**Natsume: HUH! Who is Squirrelie102 and xAngel of deathx?**

**loubell: you mean Squir and Angel? Oh, they're my new BF'S (best friends)**

**Natsume: I can't believe it bf's and reviews (he mumbles )**

**loubell: hate being wrong don't ya?**

**Natsume: (walks away and yells) SHUT UP!**

**loubell: HA! Thank yooouuu xAngel of deathx and Squir! P.S chapter 5 the next on to come is dedicate to you**

**Mikan: please remember that loubell does not own Gakuen Alice or the songs used**

* * *

**-Chapter 4 - Party-**

"Hey, Tsubasa let's throw a party for the new comers."

"Not a bad idea Misaki, I'll get everyone and you decorate."

"Let's get started." they said together

Tsubasa got everyone that Mikan and Hotaru would be working with. While Misaki decorated the lunch room (which was very big) some how they convinced Ruka and by some miracle Natsume too. They turned off the lights, and crouched down waiting for them to come a couple minutes later they heard footsteps coming there way. The person turned on the lights and "surprise." there was three standing there but where was Mikan? Well she was the floor passed out from the surprise.

"Um...Mikan are you okay I mean this party is for you and Hotaru."

"REALLY!" Mikan popped back up and hugged Tsubasa "thank you Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai."

They noticed the blush on Ruka and the temperature rising (complements of Natsume) _'Oh, I wonder what their problem is. Hmm_..._what if I_...? Tsubasa pulled Mikan into a tight hug. Natsume and Ruka glared daggers into him if looks could kill well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. _Geez_..._so that's it. _

"Hey, Mikan we have a surprise for you, I heard Hotaru talking about you and said that you're a good singer so we set up the karaoke machine.

"Ka...ka...karaoke! I love karaoke!"

"That's great Mikan what song do you want to sing?" asked Tsubasa

"Hmm...how about...sk8ter boi?"

"Oh, I love that song! Great pick ." said Misaki

Mikan got on the stage and started to sing...

_He was a boy  
she was a girl  
can I make it any more obvious  
he was a punk she did ballet  
what more can I say  
he wanted her  
she'd never tell  
but she secretly wanted him as well  
but all of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy cloths  
_

_he was a sk8ter boy  
she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face but her head was in space  
she needed to come back down to earth  
_

_five years from now she sits at home  
feeding the baby she's all alone  
she turns on tv guess who she see's  
skater boy rocking up MTV  
she calls up her friends an they already know  
they bought the tickets to see the show  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
and looks up at the man she turned down  
_

_he was a sk8ter boy  
she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star slamming on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth  
_

_he was a sk8ter boy  
she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star slamming on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth  
_

_sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck this boy's mine now  
we are more than good friends  
this is how the story ends  
to bad you couldn't see  
see the man this boy could be  
there is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
_

_he's just a boy  
an I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious  
we are in love haven't you heard  
how we rock each others' world  
_

_I'm with the sk8ter boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show__  
I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know  
ya I'm with the sk8ter boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know_

"Wow that was great Mikan. I didn't know you could sing like that!" exclaimed Misaki

"Hn." said the bored Natsume

"Okay Natsume I'd like to hear you do better." said Tsubasa

"Hn." he said as he got on stage

"Okay, start."

_Where is the moment you needed the most  
you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
you tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
you tell me your passion's gone away  
and I don't need no carrying on  
you stand in the line just to hit a new low  
your faking a smile with the coffee to go  
you tell me your life's been way off line  
your falling to pieces every time  
and I don't need no carrying on_

_cause you had a bad day  
your taking one down  
you sing a sad song just to turn it around  
you say you don't know  
you tell me don't lie  
you work on a smile and you go for a ride  
you had a bad day  
the camera don't lie  
your coming back down and you really don't mind  
you had a bad day  
you had a bad day  
_

_well you need a blue sky holiday  
the point is they laugh at what you say  
and I don't need no carrying on_

_cause you hag a bad day  
you're taking one down  
you sing a sad song just to turn it around  
you say you don't know  
you tell me don't lie  
you work on a smile and you go for a ride  
the camera don't lie  
you're coming back down and you really don't mind  
you had a bad day  
sometimes the system goes on the blink  
and the whole thing it turns out wrong  
you might not make it back and you know  
that you could be well oh strong  
well I'm not wrong_

_cause you had a bad day  
you're taking one down  
you sing a sad song just to turn it around  
you say you don't know  
you tell me don't lie  
you work on a smile and you go for a ride  
you had a bad day  
it seem what you like  
and how does it feel for one more time  
you had a bad day  
you had a bad day _

Everyone was in awe he had a great voice and the looks they were surprised no one recruited him to be a famous singer but, they thought Mikan also has the voice and the looks so what if they put them together? Then Tsubasa yelled as if he knew what everyone wad thinking. "Hey, guys who wants to put Mikan and Natsume in a duet?"

Everyone yelled "DO IT."

"Fine" Mikan said giving in although she didn't put up a fight

"Hn." was Natsume's oh so intelligent answer **(Natsume: what's that supposed to mean?**_**... uh... nothing!**_** Hn. (**_**Whispers)there he goes again**_**. I heard that! **_**Whatever back to the story.**_

"okay they will sing Hey Now! In two part harmony."

'_He's going to be dead after this.' _Natsume thought

'_I am so dead after this' _thought Tsubasa

"Here we go!"

Mikan: _Hey now! Hey now!_  
Natsume:_ Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_  
M: _I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_  
N: _When I see you smiling I go Oh, Oh, Ooh_  
M:_ I would never want to miss this_  
N: _cause in my heart I know what this is_

chorus: _Hey now!_ _Hey now!  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now!_ _Hey now!  
This is what dreams are made of_

N: _I've got somewhere I belong_  
M: _I've got someone to love_

Both: _This is what dreams are made of_

N: _Have you ever wondered what life is about_  
M: _You could search the world and never figure it out_  
N: _You don't have to sail the ocean _

Both: _No! No! No!_

M: _Happiness is no mystery it's_  
N: _Here and now, its you and me_

Chorus: _Hey now ! Hey now!  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now! Hey now!  
This is what dreams are made of_

N: _I've got some where I belong_  
M:_I've got somebody to love_  
N: _This is what dreams are made of_  
M:_ Open your eyes_

Both: _This is what dreams are made of_

N: _shout to the sky_

Both:_ This is what dreams are made of_

M: _Then I see yo smile as I go _

_Both: Oh Oh Ooh_

N: _Yesterday was duller_  
M: _now every things techocolored_

Chorus: _Hey now! Hey now!  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now! Hey now!  
This is what dreams are made of_

N:_ I've got somewhere I belong_  
M:_ I've got somebody to love_  
Both:_ This is what dreams are made of_

Everyone was amazed, they were great. They all thought those two are the perfect pair no doubt. " Mikan you were great!" Tsubasa exclaimed

"Amazing I loved it!" said Misaki as those three were talking Natsume walked over to Ruka and gave him a high-five for a job well done. Threw the rest of the day people sung and had fun even Hotaru. The party ended a couple hours later and everyone was pooped.

* * *

**A/N) well this chapter was one of the good chapters hope you all liked it TTFN.**

**Mikan: see ya**

**Natsume: hn **

**Mikan: oh I give up **


	5. mechs' and the moon

**A/n) YO, yo,yo whaz up? Hope you like my story and sorry for any mistakes. Now here's you chapter for the day. Please review. Dedicated to Squir.**

**loubell: okay who wants to start?**

**Natsume: you already did baka**

**Mikan: be nice Natsume**

**loubell: now don't fight you two**

**Natsume: your starting to sound like my mom**

**loubell: oh, if that's true then you and Mikan are a married couple with three kids**

**Mikan: come, come kids**

**Natsume: Mikan don't play along with her**

**Mikan: who said I was playing**

**Natsume: Mikan we don't have kids**

**Mikan: not yet (she patted her stomach)**

**Natsume: no, no, NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (runs away)**

**Mikan and I sweat drop / watching him run away in occasional circles, then out of our sight**

**Mikan: when should we tell him we were playing**

**loubell: maybe next time**

**Mikan: good choice...oh and remember loubell does not own Gakuen Alice**

**loubell: I forgot to mention they're all 13**

* * *

**-chapter 5- mechs' and the moon-**

The next day after the party Tsubasa, Misaki, and Mikan were walking down the main hall Mikan had not stopped talking about it "Wow, that party was great! Thanks guys."

"No problem Mikan we just wanted to give you a welcoming party." said Tsubasa

"Oh, and just wait until Halloween!" Misaki added

"What happens on Halloween?" she asked

"Ah, I already said to much, I don't want to spoil the surprise." she said to Mikan

"Fine (sigh)" giving up

"Oh, Mikan you don't have to wait long. Halloween is only about ten days away."

"Wait, ten days till the end of October?"Misaki thought "Hmm...yeah why?"

"Hotaru's b-day is in 4 days." she said frantically

"Don't worry you can go to Central Town."

"What's Central Town?"Misaki sighed and explained to her that it was the biggest town on the moon and had everything you could think of Mikan's eyes widened she couldn't wait to go so she decided to go find Narumi to take her. But, she didn't have time to find him cause he found her.

"Hey, Mikan I was looking for you, I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Remember the garage you and Natsume met in?

""Yeah, who would forget.?"

"Well I would like to show you something that was there and you probably didn't notice it."

"NOTICE WHAT!?" Mikan yelled

"Come on I'll show you."

* * *

Narumi and Mikan walked to the garage and Narumi opened the door showing four medium sized robots that someone could drive. Mikan and of course anyone who would see this was in awe.

"Mikan, these are what you'll use to explore the moon's surface with and go into town with. It's basically a car but a robot shape and each person gets their own mech." he was cut off by Mikan

"Mech?"

"Yup, that's what we call them here each person has there own mech. Hotaru's is the purple one called Inva, cause of it's indigo color and it's crossed with invention thus, Inva." Mikan opened her mouth to ask a question but didn't get the chance to talk cause was cut off. "Also, Hotaru named it so don't ask me."

"Oh, that's cool." she said excitedly

"Next is Ruka's, his is the light/dark blue he calls his Sky cause of it's blue color."

"Soo pretty." she said

"The one after his is Natsume's his is a definite red color and no surprise he named his Crimson Abyss."

"Nice mech he even named it perfectly cause that's exactly what it looks like."

"And last, is your's it's the blue/green one next to Natsume's, what are you going to call your's?" Right after he said that he squatted down and covered his ears waiting for Mikan to yell some crazy name or something like it but she didn't. He stood back up and looked over at her. She was just standing there mouth ajar then under her breath she said "Ocean." "Ocean" he repeated it was neither crazy or weird but perfect cause of it's color it couldn't of had a better name.

He looked over at Mikan again and asked "Would you like to drive and ride Ocean?" she shook her head yes, "Okay, I'll teach you the controls then you and Natsume can go to Central Town." Narumi taught her the controls and she learned them perfectly, and started to drive it. She learned everything on the very first try.

"Okay, Mikan you can go to central town with Natsume."

"YES! But...where is he?"

"Oh, he's probably in his room trying to think of a way to kill Tsubasa for making him sing Hey now."

"GREAT! Except for the kill Tsubasa part. I'll go get him."

* * *

Mikan knew where everything was in just one tour of the place she knew where everything was. On her way to his room she spotted him in the living area. "Hey, Natsume!" she yelled as she walked in. Then she noticed another raven haired girl sitting next to him. As she walked around the couch where he was sitting she noticed a little boy with silver hair sitting on his lap. She walked closer to Natsume "Hey. Natsume who are these two?"

The girl next to Natsume popped up with a big smile said. "Hello, I'm Aoi Hyuuga." she said cheerfully "Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura." she also said cheerfully At the time Natsume was thinking _'oh no the two most annoying people on the moon and probably the earth have met. (deep breath) I wonder if Hotaru has an invention for this._

"Hey, Aoi...who is the little boy?"

"Oh , that is Youichi a family friends son."

"Hello, Youichi."

He looked at Mikan he thought_ 'I like her, she's different from the others and she looks good with daddy'_ (Natsume)

"Hi, Mommy." he replied as he crawled out of Natsume's arms and onto Mikan's shoulders. Meanwhile Aoi was trying not to faint at what she just saw, Youichi never accepted a girl that fast let alone get on her shoulders willingly.

"What do you want Polka?"asked Natsume

"Can we go to Central Town? Please?"Mikan pleaded

"Well I did want another magna. Youichi and Aoi want Fluff Puffs soo I guess. But all three of us can't fit in crimson abyss so someone has to ride with Baka."

"Me!" yelled Youichi right after Natsume said that.

"Fine, Aoi you're with me let's go."

They got in the mechs' and took off to Cental Town.

* * *

"Wow" exclaimed Mikan "so this is the moon, it's so...craterie." Natsume rolled his eyes I mean craterie what's up with that. As Mikan drove she looked around and saw lots of stars. Plus, to her right she could see the earth. She looked at it in awe it was beautiful. The mix of green and blue with the city lights, you could see. It was a wonderful sight to behold. She followed Natsume to Central Town.

Also outside you were to 'park' your mechs'. She got out and landed on the dusty soiled ground and something you would never suspect a breeze that was blowing threw her hair. She had could never of imagined this not even in her wildest dream she loved it. You would have to be there to even think about it. She was so out of it sh didn't even notice Natsume trying to get her out of her daze.

The thing or should I say human thing that got her out of her trance was an olive green eyed and green haired girl's high pitch scream of "Natsume" she was running toward him and thought he was going to let her hug him. But, as destiny had it Natsume dodged at the last second and she fell face first in the dirt. But, all four ignored her and went on with their business.

* * *

Natsume went to the magna store and bought the newest issue of his favorite anime. While Aoi and Youichi went to the Fluff Puff store and bought four big boxes one for each of them. Mikan went in and out of stores trying to find out what to buy for Hotaru. But she couldn't find anything. Then she entered a store that had everything in it that was like a mall. "What can I get for someone who has everything?" she asked herself under her breath but someone heard her. "Oh, I had same problem." a voice said

"do you want me to help you with that?" Mikan looked up and noticed the girl was talking to her she had blueish hair and green eyes then the girl said "Ohayou, my name is Nobara Igaragi."

"Oh, hello I'm Mikan."

"Nice to meet you." she said back

"Um...about what you got for your friend."

"Oh yeah I got her a locket with our pictures in it."

"WOW that was a nice gift I guess she doesn't have every thing after all... thank you, Bye! hope to see you again."

Mikan went to the jewelry store and bought Hotaru a silver locket. Mikan met up with everyone at the mech's and took off. Back to their place.

* * *

**A/N) hope you liked the chapter see ya again!** **Please review. I may or may not have the next chapter done by tomorrow but I'm sure I will. Stupid divider lines.  
**

**Natsume: I'm gonna be a father,...hey, wait a minute...Mikan's to young to be pregnant and we didn't do anything they lied to me.**

_**(somewhere behind the scenes somewhere even I don't know)**_

**loubell: what will happen when he finds out that we were kidding**

**Mikan: probably burn us**

**loubell: where are Hotaru's fire proof cloths when you need them**


	6. birthday

**A/N )** _**Hey, guys hope you like my story not sure how many chapters this story has left but I think it's about 8 to 10**_** this chapter is dedicated to Innocent Butterfly**

**loubell: well 8 to 10 chapters to go**

**Natsume: you were lying to me last chapter**

**loubell: what do you mean?**

**Mikan: oh I remember, you know the trick we played on Natsume last chapter**

**loubell: oh yeah, I do that was a good one...ah...I remembered something else to Mikan**

**Mikan: what?**

**loubell: (gulp) Natsume's behind us (we both turned around slowly)**

**Natsume: (a vain popped) yeah and I need to get you back for that (hold's flame in hand)**

**loubell: it was nice meeting you and Mikan, (I said starting to tear)**

**Mikan: What? (she asked trying not to cry)**

**loubell:(deep breath) I ACCIDENTLY DROPPED YOUR TOOTHBRUSH IN THE TOILET BOWL LAST WEEK!**

**Mikan:...You WHAT!?**

**Natsume: hmpf, (smirks)...1...2...3...FIGHT! (dramatic background music. fight start)**

**Natsume: while they kill themselves and I watch please remember loubell does not own G.A.**

* * *

**-Chapter 6-Birthday-**

Three days have passed since they went to Central Town. Mikan was really excited cause tomorrow was Hotaru's B-day. She had set up a surprise birthday party at a famous sea food restaurant. Hotaru loves sea food and is a pig about it. Mikan bet no one knew that it was almost like a weakness for Hotaru.

** The next day Ruka's prov.**

Mikan invited me to Hotaru's surprise birthday party I wonder if I should go then again I am her partner. But, what to get her? She has everything except... yeah that is what I'll do. I just hope I can keep the party secret after all I am supposed pretend to ask her out to the restaurant. But, I wish I wasn't pretending.

** End of prov.-Hotaru's prov.**

Something fishy is going on here. Speaking of fishy oh, how I wish I could have some sea food right now. I guess I'll just have to blackmail Nogi into taking me to get some. Now which picture to use. Huh, Nogi?

He want's to take me to a sea food restaurant for my birthday well, I guess I don't have to blackmail him, although I wanted to. Well at least one good thing came out of this, I get free food. I wonder where Mikan is she usually bugs me more on my birthday. Well she's probably going out with Hyuuga right now and forgot.

** End of prov.**

"Hey, Nogi where is Mikan."

"Um...sh-she...w-went with Na-Natsume t-to C-Central T-Town." _'Oh no I stuttered I hope she doesn't become suspicious; then the surprise would be for nothing'_

'_Hmm, why is he stuttering, I don't have a good feeling about this.'_

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru rode their mechs' to a famous restaurant in Central Town called the sea paradise mostly cause it sold a lot of sea food. The two walked in and 3...2...1 SURPRISE! Hotaru just stood there like she was expecting it but poor Ruka was on the floor almost having a heart attack and he was expecting it. Everyone that saw him looked down with a what-the-heck-Ruka look. Then Hotaru squatted down and started to poke him with a stick, cause now he looked dead to all. Hotaru stood up and shrugged then said "Ignore him and let's get on with the party."

"YA!" everyone yelled

"It fells so good to be loved. Seeing your friends leave you if you really were dead." Ruka said as he got up.

"Ok everyone first is cake then we'll line up and give Hotaru the presents." yelled Mikan

Everyone went to get a piece of cake and ice cream. And not surprisingly Mikan was talking a whole a lot so Natsume threw a piece of cake at Mikan. Mikan was mad so she stood up and threw her cake at Natsume. But, he dodged and the cake hit Misaki. Then Misaki stood up and threw her cake at Mikan but Mikan dodged and it hit Tsubasa. "FOOD FIGHT!" Tsubasa yelled

Ruka stood next to Hotaru watching food go back and forth and what surprised them was Natsume was also in it. Then again if anything involved fights or war Natsume would be front line.

"Hotaru."

"What?"

"Can I give you your present now?"

"But, when we came here you didn't have anything with you."

"This present you can't wrap."

"Huh..." she was cut of he. Kissed. Her. On. The. Lips.

"Happy Birthday."

She gave a small smile."The beast one so far." Ruka blushed

Mikan came up to Hotaru "Here Hotaru Happy Birthday." she said as she gave Hotaru a small box and left to go back to the food fight. Hotaru looked at the box and decided to open it. There was the locket Mikan got. She opened it and saw the picture she gave another small smile and put it on. The party went off with a blast even Hotaru had fun it, last for another three hours.

* * *

That night Hotaru lay in bed thinking _'That was the best birthday ever thank you everyone.'_ she looked at the locket Mikan gave her and smiled. Then she touched her lips_ 'Ruka...thank you'_

* * *

**A/N) This was a problem chapter I had trouble finding the ending then in the back of my mind I found this one. Hope you like it please Review.**

**Hotaru: you forced Ruka kiss me**

**loubell: who ever said I forced him**

**Hotaru: Ruka did loubell force you to kiss me**

**Ruka: _(blush)_ uh...um... no.**

**Hotaru: uh...ok...thank you**

**loubell: I can't force people to do anything like my friends say I'm to innocent.**

**Hotaru: ya right**

**loubell: it's true**

**Hotaru: whatever**


	7. announcement to earth

**A/N ) well chapter 7 never thought I'd get this far...**

**loubell:(searching)Hmm...where did I put my notebook? WHERE IS IT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!**

**Mikan: why can't you go out and buy a new one?**

**loubell: cause that notebook had my chapters in it wwaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Mikan: uh oh,...here notebook here boy (gets dog whistle)**

**loubell: Mikan it's a notebook not a dog**

**Mikan: did it have a picture of a dog on the cover?**

**loubell: no (I said flatly)**

**Mikan: oh,...that makes it harder**

**loubell: let's just keep looking**

**Mikan: yes, ma'am (salutes and starts to look)**

**loubell: well even without the notebook I remembered I do not own G.A.**

* * *

**-Chapter 7--announcement-to earth-**

Four day later it was the day before mischief knight and Narumi had a plan for the moon's mech pilots'. Narumi walked into the office and turned on the loud speaker and announced _'all mech pilots' please come to the living area within ten minutes for an announcement.' _

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka went to the living area and awaited for the announcement.

"Hello everyone I am pleased to announce that we are going to earth to meet the earth mech's pilots for a Halloween haunted house contest. We will be leaving tomorrow at ten, you will need to pack a set of extra cloths for you will be spending the night there, see ya." Narumi said in one breath

"Wow that was long winded." said Ruka

"Ya, he talks more than Mikan." stated Hotaru

"And here. I. thought. that. was. impossible." added Natsume

"Come on guys I don't talk that much do I." asked Mikan

(Silence)

"Do I." she started to cry

(silence)

"Fine then I won't talk til you say sorry." she said as she ran out of the room

"Who wants to bet how long she'll lasts?" asked Hotaru

"I'll bet she won't even last two days." said a smirking Natsume

"How much are you betting.?" she looked at Natsume with money signs in her eyes.

"100 rabbits." he said with confidence

"And you Ruka."

'_She called me by my first name.' _"Umm,... I bet until everyone says sorry."

"So you have complete confidence in her?" she asked him raising an eyebrow

"Yeah." said a confident Ruka

"You know what I agree Ruka cause she can be like that when she wants to be."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Okay, everyone I'll be taking the rocket down to earth and you four will follow in your mech's so try to keep up."

Everyone got in their mech's and they started the count down...10...9...(I can't wait to meet the earth mech piolets-thought Mikan)

...8...7...(I haven't been to earth in years thought Ruka)

...6...5...(I wonder how long it'll be until Mikan talks to us thought Hotaru)

...4...3...(Mikan I'm sorry I can't say sorry cause of my stupid pride thought Natsume)

...2 ...1 ... BLAST OFF! One by one they took off into space.

(Conversation on the walkie-talkies in the mechs')

'_Wow ssooooo cooool!' _Mikan said in her mind

"Mikan..." said Ruka "I'm sorry that I said that and I hope I didn't offend you."

(she smiled) and lipped a thank you

(End of conversation)

They arrived at the earth station ten minutes later. "Okay everyone I'd like you to meet the earth mech piolets'. Four people appeared next to Narumi.

"Okay first is Yuu Tobita."

"Hello."he said Yuu had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Next is Kokoryomi Yome."

"Call me Koko." he said He had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes

"Next is Anna Umenomiya. And last is Nonoko Ogasawara." Anna had pink hair and blue eyes Nonoko had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, hope we can be friends." they said together.

"Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko this is Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan." Narumi introduced

"Hn."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"..." Mikan couldn't talk

They all said. "Okay, one group will get the East wing and the other group will get the West wing to decorate. And the group who gets scared the most will win. Have fun."

Each group went a separate wing the moon group got the West and the earth group got the East wing. Then each group got started on decorating. Time passed and it was time for lunch. As the group went down the hall to the lunch room. But ended up separating in two groups Hotaru spoke up.

"Mikan." said Hotaru

"Sorry about the conversation yesterday I didn't mean for it to go that far, forgive me.?"

Mikan nodded and hugged her then handed a paper to Hotaru it said. _"Hotaru, sorry I can't say thank you or talk yet and I'm expecting not to be able to talk for a quite a while cause of Hyuuga. I normally wouldn't be doing this but, I wanna show Hyuuga it's not all about your pride. But thank you anyway. I hope I can keep quit during the haunted house. - Mikan_

'_Well, well, well, what Mikan is doing is actually kind of smart I bet she planned this ahead. I think my smartness is starting to rub off.'_ Hotaru thought

* * *

**A/N ) Hope you liked it. But just wait for the next chapter I know it will be good and I didn't even start typing it yet please review. sorry it took so long I think I have a cold or something. But, that won't stop of what I do best. Writing!  
**

**loubell: no one is here to say good bye so I guess I will Buh Bye. Oh, wait a minute I had my notebook all along! Oh well. I'll tell Mikan when she gets back and give her-her Halloween costume.**


	8. scare factor

**A/N) In this chapter it is the day before Halloween even though in our world it's 6 months away. And I can't update tomorrow cause I'm REALLY busy .ok.**

**loubell: yo ho ho and a bottle of rum (I'm dressed in a pirate outfit)**

**Natsume: your outfit is almost as stupid as Narumi's**

**Mikan: Natsume, loubell do you like my outfit (a white cat costume)**

**loubell: sssoooooo cute on you Mikan I knew you would look good in it**

**Mikan: Thank you! Natsume what do you think?**

**Natsume: (hid his face behind his bangs to hide the blush) whatever ugly**

**Mikan: Na..sniff..tsume**

**loubell: it's ok Mikan he didn't mean it I'm sure he didn't**

**Natsume:...**

**Mikan: you sure?**

**loubell: yup, and I'm sure he really likes you**

**Natsume: shut up before I burn you**

**Mikan: you wouldn't do that to her right Natsume**

**Natsume:...**

**loubell: well since Natsume's quiet and Mikan's trying to cheer Natsume up I have to say I do not own G.A. ya hoi me maties ;p**

* * *

**-chapter 8-Halloween scare factor-**

It was the day of the haunted house contest and everyone was excited. It took them the whole day yesterday and this morning to get it fixed up. They sat down and ate breakfast then each group went to the opposite wing and while passing each other both groups muttered a good luck in a creepy way.

Both groups stood at their opponents group door. The earth group opened their door first and they turned pale and at that point they all thought _'I'm either in hell or I'm gonna be.' _or_ 'My throat is already hurting and I didn't even scream yet, damn.'_

On the other hand the moon group opened the door and walked right in as they thought _'Piece of cake.' _or_ 'I hope our haunted house doesn't scare the others to oblivion.'_ Both groups are now in the others domain who will win and who will lose.

* * *

**With the earth group-**

The earth group was walking in the western wing of the building. Each person was now scared to an almost death. Then all of a sudden

'BAM'

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

They all jumped out of their skins (not literary but you get it) and started running away but they were so caught up in their screaming they didn't even notice they were going in separate directions. Koko and Anna went one way and Yuu and Nonoko went another. As they were running Yuu and Nonoko got trapped in a net next to each other and as they were thinking of away to get out of it spiders were crawling down with there bright red eyes, scaring the heck out of them. Nonoko clung to Yuu as if he were her life line. As Nonoko and Yuu were screaming Koko and Anna were running and they fell down a trap door. They both looked up in sheer horror. They screamed and started to run around in circles but ran into each other and fell on their butts.

_'Noooooooo! why did we have to get stuck like this.' _they all thought.

* * *

**With the moon group-**

The moon group was walking in the eastern wing of the building. But, they on the other hand just stayed cool and collective. But, even Hotaru had to admit that she was scared at some point but the one thing that finally got to her was...this HUGE CABRERA SLITHERING HER WAY. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Then she ran off in another direction with Ruka right behind her. But this was all a plan to get Mikan and Natsume alone together. She already planned this before hand with Ruka; the snake was just one of her inventions.

But, Natsume and Mikan weren't paying attention to the snake but just stepped aside and it slithered through. "Nice try Imai but your plan di...!?" he looked next to him and found that it was just him and Mikan _'I guess this was a plan to get me and Mikan alone, smart Imai.' _Neither Mikan nor Natsume knew where they went so they just decided to keep walking forward. Little did they know Hotaru put up cameras' to watch them, then use it as blackmail or sell it on the internet.

Ten minutes of walking and Natsume couldn't take the silence any more he just had to hear her talk and besides he already lost the bet; she had stayed quiet for THREE DAYS STRAIT! Finally he sighed and decided to give up at least a little of his pride.

"Polka, I'm... sorry that I...said that a few days ago... I didn't mean it." she just looked at him like whatever "COME ON I APOLOGIZED WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?." she just looked at him again and kept walking. 

_'I think I know what she wants. (Sigh)'_

"Mikan I am sorry I said that, will you forgive me?" he covered his eyes with his bangs walked over to her and before she had the chance to talk he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened like saucers and gave into the kiss. After about a minute he drew back and asked "Will you forgive me?" she put a finger to her chin and shook her head no.

"WHAT?" he yelled

"Oh I'm just joking you're forgiven." his face grew red and started to chase her but she was fast. After all she wasn't given the nickname Goddess of Victory for nothing after the sports festival at her old school. Before they knew it they were greeted by the bright sun of the out side. And they saw Hotaru and Ruka already standing there waiting for them and in Natsume's mind he said _' Shoot I fell in her trap I'll never live this down.'_

"Come on Mikan stop playing with your boyfriend; Narumi said it's time to go home." said Hotaru

"OKAY." she yelled "let's go!" and they all walked back with a happy and talkative Mikan and a red Natsume.

As they were about to get in their mechs' Hotaru said "I can't help but to think we forgot something."

"Don't worry you'll remember sooner or later." said Ruka

"yeah, I guess you're right ." Then they took off in their mechs' and went home but half way there Mikan said

"Hey guy's we never said bye to the earth group."

"Uh, oh that is what Hotaru forgot. I hope their alright."

* * *

**Meanwhile with the earth group**

Yuu and Nonoko got rid of the spiders and kept yelling a faint "help" but of course no one heard them. With Koko and Anna well they were walking around tiredly instead of yelling and running around like idiots. "Koko how long do we have to stay here?"

"Well no one should come until tomorrow morning." he said

"Ug."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update I was busy today. And sorry I can't up date tomorrow.  
**

**Mikan and Natsume: sayonara**

**Hotaru and Ruka: chiao**

**Yuu and Nonoko: bye**

**Koko and Anna: see ya**


	9. random fluff

**A/n) Hello everyone sorry I couldn't update in THREE days**

**loubell: so guys did you like the school play?**

**Mikan: YEAH! I loved it what's your schools name?**

**loubell: I don't really know if I should tell you but it initials are CCS home of the bulldogs**

**Natsume: ya and I remember waking up to singing and being tied up**

**Mikan: loubell forced ya to go not me**

**loubell: ya ya ya whatever I'm tired so lets just get this over with (sigh) I do not own G.A. so get over it**

**Mikan: okay bossy wow whats got you**

**loubell: nothing just tired**

**Natsume: i still want to know what happened to me**

**loubell&Mikan: Nothing (runs away)**

* * *

**-chapter 9- random fluff-day off-**

As all four of them got home and were really pooped. And since their rooms were on the second floor they decided that they would just go to sleep on the couches in the living room. But, one problem there were only two couches and four people what will happen? Well this...

The next morning Mikan woke up to something warm and it wasn't her pillow and blanket. No, it was our very own Natsume Hyuuga who had his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest. Both of their legs were intertwined with each other. Mikan looked up to meet crimson eyes and she regretted it. He pulled her closer to him.

"Pervert now I can never get married." she said with a slight irritated yell.

Natsume smirked "if it ever comes to it I'll take the responsibility and marry you."

"Huh?" she said with wide eyes and a croaky voice Natsume slightly chuckled

* * *

**With Hotaru and Ruka-**

Ruka's eyes slowly opened and as he looked around he noticed not only a flirting Natsume and Mikan but, a sleeping Hotaru who just so happened to be asleep on his shoulder. He put on a small smile and brought his head down and kissed her on the cheek. "Time to wake up Hotaru it's morning." he said lightly

"Hmpf." she said while rubbing her eyes.

And then of course Narumi had to literally prance in and ruin the sweet moments, "Hello my pupils how are you this fine evening." everyone rolled their eyes.

"What do you want gay?" asked an irritated Natsume

"Well I just wanted you to know you all got this evening off so enjoy your selves."

"What's the special occasion." asked a wondering Ruka

"You all will be trained to fly in your mechs' but you'll find out more later."

"Whatever." and after Natsume said that Narumi left not wanting to get burned

"Sooo?" Said a still wondering Ruka

"So what?" asked Natsume

"Sooo how about we all go to Central Town on a double date." asked Ruka

"COOL LET'S GO!" yelled an excited Mikan as she dragged Natsume away to the garage

"Um... let's go just to find out who gets killed first the doing the dragging or the being dragged." said Hotaru

Ruka sweat dropped _' She just doesn't know how to except a date offer.'_

'BAM'

_' Both.' _they thought

* * *

**-Central Town-**

All four of them were walking down the streets of Central Town as Mikan looked at the stores with sparkling eyes she just loved shopping. But as we all know something has to ruin the moment but in this story it's the...

"Oh no it's..." Ruka said with wide eyes

"Fan girls." Natsume finished

"Great." both said sarcastically

"Hey guys what do you look so scared about." asked Mikan

'_As long as they're with us we're safe; I hope.'_

"Nothing." they both said

"I bet it's those fan girls over there." Hotaru hit the nail right on the head

"Eh hehehe...uh...ya." said a sweat dropping Ruka

"So what are we going to do." asked Natsume

"How about that café over there." Mikan asked as she pointed to a small coffee shop

"Well while you two go there I have to find more parts for my inventions." Hotaru said as she walked away giving a small wave. While Ruka lipped a good luck to Natsume.

'_Ruka it's you who will need the good luck.' _thought Natsume_  
_

* * *

Mikan and Natsume walked into the café and sat down next to each other. Not even a minute later a waiter came and handed them a menu.

"What would you like to drink this evening Sir and Madame."

"Hmm... I would like a strawberry cappuccino." (There are such things I've seen raspberry before)

'_So cute' _the waiter thought (the waiter is 19 and Mikan is 16)

Natsume noticed the waiter was admiring Mikan so he made him turn to him

"And I'd like a coffee."

'_He is also cute. No wait I can't think that; that would make me gay. But I still like the girl wait would that make me bi oh great.'_ thought the waiter "I'll be right back to give you your drinks and take your orders."

'_Ha got him well I have another fan boy but it's worth it' _he thought as he looked at Mikan

a minute later the waiter came back with their drinks and to take their order. "What would you like miss?"

"I would like a piece of strawberry cheese cake and chocolate cake." she said as she handed the waiter the menu back

"And you sir?"

"Just the strawberry cheese cake."

"Ok I'll be right back with your orders."

A minute later he come back with the orders

"Here you go Madame, Sir." he said with a bow and left

Natsume was domestically eating the cake while Mikan just wolfed down her chocolate cake and was now on the cheese cake. She was half way threw the cake when Natsume said "Mikan you got a piece a cheese cake on your cheek." and before she could wipe it off Natsume reached over and licked it off with his tongue. Mikan blushed and decided to get him back.

"But Natsume you don't have to worry about what I have on my cheek when you got cheese cake at the top of your lip." and before he could do anything Mikan reached over a kissed it off. Natsume bushed a lot but hid it behind his bangs but Mikan still noticed and smiled with victory.

_'Oh big mistake Mikan I'll get you back some day'_ Natsume thought

* * *

After that they payed and left it was now six in the evening so they had to get back to the base soon. They met Hotaru and Ruka at the Sakura tree in the middle of Central Town. Ruka was holding over a dozen bags while Hotaru was just holding one. Natsume and Ruka talked threw telepathy

'_I told ya Ruka you would be the one that needed good luck.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_What's in the bags?'_

'_Invention parts.'_

'_What's in the bag she's holding?'_

'_Don't know'_

They looked at the clock and decided it was time to get home

"Hey can anyone help me carry these." Ruka asked

Everyone looked at him then to each other like they were talking threw telepathy then ran leaving Ruka behind.

"Hey guys help me carry these!" he yelled as he jumped in the air and also started running. Mikan laughed and Hotaru and Natsume tried not to laugh but gave up and laughed. All four got home ate supper and went to bed ready for the next days surprises.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Oh and I enabled the Anonymous reviews so anyone who tried to put one in and couldn't, now can. tutulu.**


	10. flight trouble

**A/n) This is for not updating in three days so here it is ps this before the chapter thing came to me while I was looking in the bathroom mirror**

**loubell: look I'm a bird tweet tweet AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Plop)**

**Mikan: do you think she's okay after all that was a pretty big cliff**

**Natsume: yeah I'm sure she's fine now let's go before she regenerates into a monster**

**Mikan: I'm sure that wouldn't happen**

**Natsume: oh yeah well what do you call that**

**loubell: I'm the devil herself I'll kill you with song (deep breath) I got a chocolate candy bar choco choco I got a blue plush ball plush plush I got three cats meow meow meow meow**

**N&M: (look at each other)**

**Natsume: when I say three back away slowly**

**loubell: I got soda and I'm gonna drink it (still sing song voice)**

**Natsume: did I say slowly back away I meant RUNAWAY!**

**(Mikan and Natsume runaway)**

**loubell: I always knew I could scare them well anyway I do not own G.A.**

* * *

**-Chapter 10- flight trouble**

"Good morning everyone." Narumi yelled as he pranced into the dinner hall where everyone was having breakfast.

"Gay." Natsume replied

"Okay everyone you remember what I said yesterday about flying?"

"Yeah.?" they all replied

"Well come with me."

All five of them were walking threw the hall in which led them to their mechs' garage. "Narumi why are we going to the garage?" Mikan asked

"You'll see." he answered back. They all entered the garage and they stopped walking when Narumi stood in front of them.

"Okay now I'll leave you to your new teacher TTFN."

As Narumi left a new figure appeared wearing all black. "I'm Persona your teacher." he said bluntly "also we still have two more people coming where are they?" all four of them shrugged for cause for one they weren't informed about the other two. And two they really didn't care.

Then a couple minutes later Tsubasa and Misaki came in.

"Sorry we couldn't make it on time." said Tsubasa

"Yeah idiot here was holding us up." said a mad Misaki

Persona cleared his throat. "We now that everyone is here I need to you you're mechs' special abilities. First you need to know your mechs' ability, your code name and partner. Then after these training flights you can start flying without autopilot. Here's the list."

Andou Tsubasa

Code Name: Mizuiro Tori (blue bird)

Partner: Harada Misaki

Ability: Shadow Manipulation

* * *

Harada Misaki

Code Name: Orenji Tora (orange tiger)

Partner: Andou Tsubasa

Ability: Droppelganger

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume:

Code Name: Kuro Neko (black cat)

Partner: Sakura Mikan

Ability: Fire

* * *

Imai Hotaru:

Code Name: Akai Kitsume (red fox)

Partner: Nogi Ruka

Ability: Knowledge

* * *

Nogi Ruka

Code Name: Kousagi Otokonoko (bunny boy)

Partner: Imai Hotaru

Ability: Mech Pheromone

* * *

Sakura Mikan:

Code Name: Shiro Neko (white cat)

Partner: Hyuuga Natsume

Ability: Nullification

* * *

"Bunny boy!?"asked Ruka

"It suits you Bunny boy." said Natsume

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Can I change my code name Persona sensei?"

"No" said emotionless Persona "These are your partners and you will start flying with them while everyone else watches on the side lines to learn by your mistakes." Persona looked around to see if they were still listening then he continued "First to go will be Sakura and Hyuuga."

"K" they both said before they got in their mechs' and walked away.

"Okay get your Mechs' into positions." Mikan and Natsume's mechs' got on one knee

"And GO!" their mechs' pushed up and took off

Mikan got in the sky and almost immediately got the hang of the mechs' controls to fly but Natsume had a little trouble at first but got the hang of it eventually.

'_Hmm, she got the hang of it faster than Hyuuga and he learned at little more about it before she got here, Sakura is a natural born mech pilot.' _thought an impressed Persona _'Wait something's wrong Hyuuga learned how to fly a mech years ago.' _"Hyuuga get down here." Persona commanded threw the mechs' communicator. As Natsume was coming down to land something went wrong. Mikan who was coming down to land also noticed something wrong "Natsume is something possibly...going wrong?"

"No nothing could possibly go wrong." **(A/n: **never say that believe me**)**

Then just as he said that everything in his mech went haywire and he couldn't control it.

"NATSUME!"

"What the hell's happening!?"

"Tsubasa get the landing truck." **(A/n:** the landing truck is a huge 10 wheeled truck that is specially made for these situations**)**

'_I have to do something fast but what to do?' _Mikan thought then she thought of a plan _'It may be crazy but it'll work.'_

'_I always knew that my life would end like this...well that or from a blazing fire from hell_ _but you get the idea'_

Natsume was panicking on the inside but kept cool on the outside but if you looked into his eyes you would see fear. _'Good bye cruel world.'_

As Natsume thought that Mikan got in the flying position and took off. She was up in the air while watching Natsume's mech fly every which way from above she calculated his next moves and flew downwards. She was about 8 inches above him in with the same flight pattern.

"Natsume turn off your mech!" she yelled to him

"But that's suicidal!" _'Wait I think I know what she's gonna do but it's still suicidal. Well I'm gonna die sooner or later so what the heck.' _"Fine wait a minute."

Natsume turned off his mech and as soon as he did he went plummeting down towards earth with Mikan's mech following. Natsume closed his eyes awaiting for certain death.

'_Come on Ocean just a little bit closer.' _

Second by second it got closer to when Mikan's mech could wrap it's arms around Natsume's mech and as soon as she did she pulled up and now both mechs' are floating in the air. Mikan sighed from relief and noticed Tsubasa driving the landing truck. She slowly went down to the landing truck and released Natsume's mech from her hold. Mikan landed and sighed again as she got out. Meanwhile Natsume was getting out of his mech and landed on the ground.

"Okay everyone that's it for today everyone go to lunch." said Persona

'_Someone remind me to thank Mikan for saving my life later.' _thought Natsume

'_Someone remind me to promote Mikan to an advanced pilot later.' _thought Persona

'_I'm glad Natsume is safe, he scared the hell out of me.' _thought Mikan

'_My intelligence did rub off on Mikan even though she doesn't show it.' _thought Hotaru

* * *

**A/n) How'd you like it? It was tough but I think it pulled through in the end (sigh) well Ja Mata**!


	11. what's happening

**A/n) In three days I have a week and two day vacation I'm so excited. Now within this week or next I know I will finish this story and start maybe start a new one. Oh and I expect this story to only last 3 more chapters after this.**

**loubell: hey Mikan do you know a funny conversation we could do**

**Mikan: I'm not in the mood to be funny I got a headache**

**loubell: well to my thinking spot do you want to know were it is**

**Mikan: on the toilet**

**loubell: no the in front of the mirror in the bathroom**

**Mikan: I don't know why that would a thinking spot**

**loubell: want to hear a funny story**

**Mikan: sure**

**loubell: well my 7 year old brother comes up to me and says "this guy on tv said he was going to hang his little brother by his underwear on the doorknob" so you know what I do**

**Mikan: what**

**loubell; well I picked him up and brought him to the closest door to try to hang by his under but...**

**Mikan: but**

**loubell: it didn't work his feet touched the ground**

* * *

**-Chapter 11-what's happening?-**

"I wonder why Persona and Narumi-sensei wanted us to practice flying?" asked Mikan

'_Yeah, I wonder why he wanted us to. I bet something's going to happen.'_

'_Oh I just remembered something. Although it has nothing to do with the what she's talking about.' _thought Ruka; Ruka leaned over and whispered something into Mikan's ear. Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume looked over and was wondering what he said to her.

"Um...I'll be going now." Mikan said as she was getting up. Now he was really wondering what he said. 'Polka' would never leave without finishing her lunch. So he went to investigate.

* * *

Mikan went to Central Town that day with Natsume following her. But, little did he know that she knew that he was following her.**( I dare you to say that ten times fast)** And for seven hours **(the most I can shop would be 2 hours and WHO SHOPS FOR 7 HOURS SERIOUSLY? I'd go nuts just before fourth hour)** she was shopping or should I say window shopping occasionally going in and out of shops. But, after the third hour Natsume accidently fell asleep on a bench.

Four hours later he woke up on someone's lap and felt them gently stroking his hair. He looked up and saw a fan girl...no I'm just joking he looked up and saw a smiling Mikan humming softly. She looked down at him still smiling she said "Good afternoon sleepyhead." she smiled bigger then got up from where she was sitting. Natsume pouted as his head left her lap.** (Imagine Natsume pouting soooo cute )**

"Come on Natsume we need to go back now." she said with a big smile

_'If only he knew.' _she thought.

Natsume looked at her and noticed the bag she was carrying. "Hey Polka what'd you get."

"You ain't gonna find out." His vein popped and held up a fist

"Polka..." he said warningly

"You know the saying Natsume 'curiosity killed the cat'."

"Yeah I know...but I also know that 'satisfaction brought him back'."

Mikan looked up at him and said "Well then...you're gonna die."

another vein popped "That's it come here."

"No" she said as she stuck out her tongue and pulled down her bottom eyelid

"THAT DOES IT!" He started running after her but she got a head start before 'it'."

* * *

As soon as they got to the moon base he was pooped. "I (pant) finally (pant) got you."Natsume said panting

"What!? That for me isn't even a warm up. Either I'm too trained in that field or you're out of shape." she said with not even a drop of sweat on her skin.

"To tired (pant) to argue."

Mikan then opened the front door and turned on the light then "SURPRISE!" after that Natsume ran to the nearest corner and was shaken up."I told you Natsume...curiosity killed the cat...oh and Happy Birthday." Natsume's eye twitch it was his B-day and he forgot all about it if he knew then he would've figured out about it before it was to late. But, he was to caught up in tracking Mikan to remember.

Just before Mikan turned on the lights Hotaru started recording and caught the whole thing an tape. _'Oh lord. If Natsume finds out that this morning was an act just to get him out of the base __**and**__ used Mikan as bait to do it he'll kill me well no one will tell him right?'_

"Imai tell me who did this." commanded Natsume

_'Hotaru my own girlfriend wouldn't tell him something that would lead to my death. Right?'_

"Who ever said I'd tell you Hyuuga?" _'Thank god'_

After Ruka thought that Natsume said "Not even for three hundred rabbits?"

_'Crap'_

"You drive a hard bargain Hyuuga." she said as she took the money

_'NO!'_

"Well are you going to tell me.?"

"No. But thanks for the money."

_'Thanks for the NEAR death experience well at least I'm not dead. Yet.'_

The surprise party went off with a BANG literally... but let's just say that it was the same as Hotaru's part "FOOD FIGHT!" Tsubasa yelled. But this time Hotaru was ready

"Ruka."

"What?"

"As soon as I throw this take cover." she said as she pulled out a piece of cake

"But, Hotaru that's just a normal piece of cake."

"Or is it?"

"Then again let me hide before you throw it."

"You have 5 seconds."

5...4...3...2...1...BANG!

Cake exploded everywhere it was amazing what one piece of cake could do to a place it looked like cake wonderland if you know what it looked like. But if you didn't it was amazing. The only one left untouched was Natsume even Ruka who was hiding got hit.

"Hey Natsume you have no cake on you." said Mikan who was next to him then she leapt up and kissed him with her arms around his neck.

"There all fixed." she said after she pulled from the kiss. Now Natsume was also covered in cake. He was mad. "Oh, I almost forgot you were complaining that you didn't have enough rabbits to buy that new magna you wanted so I got it for you." she as she pulled it out

"Happy birthday Natsume." he gave a small smile of thanks.

* * *

**A/n) how'd you like it now review to me if you want the next chapter to come out with the second to last chapter if not you'll have to wait another day. Thank you**


	12. christmas

**A/n) only a 2 more chapters to go**

**loubell: the next day my brother came over to me and asked "do you know what an atomic wedgie is?" I said no what is it and he said "oh my god you don't know what an atomic wedgie is?" I said no and his mouth dropped "you're an idiot" then I said well that would make us both idiots because you asked me what it was.**

**Mikan: okay but if recall correctly this happened the same day as the other before chapter short**

**loubell: so**

**Mikan: whatever**

**loubell: then he went away and came back watched what I was writing and said "are you writing about me" then my mom said "you'll know if she is if she puts dingbat in the sentence" I laughed he said "how rude" I think he watched Full House a couple to many times. And as he's watching me type that he says "that's not cool loubell I haven't watch Full House in a long time.**

**Mikan: little brothers must be annoying**

**loubell: not as annoying as Natsume**

**Natsume: when did I get dragged into this**

**loubell: since...now**

* * *

**-Chapter 12 Christmas-**

"It's Christmas eve I can't wait for tomorrow." said Mikan skipping merrily down the streets of Central Town

'_Damn I still didn't get Mikan anything for Christmas. Oh no.'_ thought Natsume _'What could she want.'_

Natsume went around looking for the perfect gift for Mikan. He looked at in jewelry shops, toy stores, and well everywhere else. "What am I gonna get her?"

"You know there is a lot of ways to a girls' heart." said someone from behind

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Just call me Tono-sempai."

"Hn."

"Now do you want me to tell you what it is."

"Hn,...what do I have to loose?"

"Only the girl. I know you'll say no but here it is."

_(Whispers)_

"So what do you say?"

"Hn."

"Well see you around. Oh and by the way Persona wanted me to tell his Kuro Neko this..."

_(Whispers)_

"NO! They can't be."

"Make this Christmas a good one it my be the last one you get."

**-Moon base the next day-**

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Shouted our happy brunet wearing a...reindeer costume oh look it's... Hotaru and Ruka wearing another reindeer costume oh wait don't tell me where's Natsume? Oh there he is wearing oh thank god it ain't a reindeer costume it's a Rudolph the red nosed reindeer costume. **(Mouth drops 'snap' "this one's going in the year book") **

'_The idiot told me to make the best of this Christmas but he didn't say I should humiliate myself if only I wasn't just wearing my boxers under this other wise I'd just be going in them.' _How'd the reindeer costume come to be? Well...

_(Flash Back)_

"_Wow Central Town was a bummer." _thought Natsume as he was in front of the door trying to open his door. _'I thought I left it unlocked...and where did my spear key go? Huh? A letter...'_

_Dear, Natsume_

_you have been locked out of your room with no option, and this is a special note that will burn your cloths on your body except the boxers or briefs and you will have no choice but to wear the cloths I put outside of your door cause you don't want Mikan to see you will ya? Everyone is going threw this except Mikan cause she'll do this willingly. _

_Please don't kill me _

_Narumi _

Natsume's eye twitched and like the letter said his cloths burned and was left in only his boxers. _'Crap.'_

_(End Flash Back)_

"Okay everyone time for presents." yelled Mikan

"Mikan I'll give you your present later okay?" said Natsume

"K."

The part went off with a 'Hit' and I mean literally instead of cake it was toys, electronics, game boys, books, and a bike.

(Cough) Bike (Cough) for Natsume (Cough) well any way the fight stated when well Persona came in wearing a santa suit. **(Imagine that)** then Narumi pranced in and well there is where the problem began. Narumi. So after the party everyone left leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

"So where is my present?"

"Where is mine?"

"We'll give it to each other on three ok.?"

1...2...3

And as soon as she said three they both leaned in and kissed each other and after three minutes of a make-out session they need to get air.

"So that was your present it was the same as..." Natsume was cut off

"The one I gave you." Mikan finished

they both smiled. _'I should have known other wise I wouldn't of had to go threw that 'find a gift' problem' _thought Natsume "Well we better turn in it's getting late." said Mikan

"For once you said something smart."

"HEY!"

"I said say something smart not do something smart...Good night Mikan."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

**A/n) well the next chapter here.**


	13. final flight and good bye

**A/n) Hey guys THIS one is my favorite and best one so far.. well I think so. _Hint keep reading_**_._

**loubell: I can't believe I'll have to leave you guys soon I'm I'm I'm gonna cry (runs to Mikan)**

**Mikan: there there loubell you're gonna write another story with us right**

**loubell: (shakes head... still crying)**

**Mikan: see nothing to cry about**

**loubell: where's Natsume?**

**Mikan: ah...well**

**(backstage)**

**Natsume: finally no more jokes on me, no more funny business, and most of all no more loubell**

**(back to us)**

**Mikan: he doesn't want you to see him cryloubell:_ now I know something's up _(runs back stage)**

**TBC...**

* * *

**-Chapter13- final flight, good bye-**

Mikan was walking down the hall thinking _'Tomorrow is my birthday I can't wait.'_

"Hey Mikan guess what we get to go back to earth again." said Natsume with a small smile._'Come on Natsume hold this act together you can do it. It's for Mikan'_

"Great Natsume let's go."

'_At least she fell for it.'_

Natsume and Mikan walked to the garage and "Mikan I'll be behind you a couple hours and when 2 hours pass I want you to open this note but not before then. K?"

"Sure. But five hours would be...6:00 o'clock pm. Buuuut, I'll do as you say." she said before she flew away. And after she did Natsume's small smile turned into a frown as Ruka came up from behind him. "She left?" Natsume shook his head "And Imai?"

"She knows we have to."

"Only a half an hour till the attack are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

**-half an hour later-moon base-**

"They here?" asked Natsume

"Yeah." Ruka replied

"Let's get ready, they'll pay for what they did to us."

Natsume and Ruka got in there mechs' ready to fight their worst enemy AAO. For they had killed both their parents in the last raid of the moon. They sent Mikan and Hotaru away from the moon because they didn't want anyone else they loved getting killed by them. Now was their chance at revenge.

"Natsume, Ruka you guys ready to fight and be ready for what they have in store."

"Of course." they both said together they said as they began to fight the worst battle of their lives

"So you two are the moon bases best mech warriors. Hmpf. Well then start saying your prayers I'm gonna blow this place me and you guys alike." said the commander mech of the AAO.

"Well I won't give up without a fight not now not ever." Natsume said.

Natsume and Ruka fought valiantly against the AAO but it still wasn't enough.

"You two think you can beat us well think again."

"Whatever it takes I'll beat you." said Natsume

"If I'm going down you're going with me." said the head of the AAO as he held up a bomb and threw it

'_Crap we can't get out of this one... Mikan.'_

'_Sorry Hotaru I promised I'd come back alive but some promises just can't be kept'_

'_Good bye' they both thought_

-**two hours later-earth base-**

"I finally get to open that note Natsume gave me I wonder what it says and I also want to know why the earth team tied down my mech? It looked like they don't want me to leave. Oh well time for that letter."

_Dear, Mikan_

_As you are reading this I am fighting a battle for my life on the moon and I and Ruka asked the earth base to take care of you and Hotaru. Also if I don't come back I wanted you to know that I love you._

_Love: Natsume _

"No" Mikan's eyes widened "NO!" Mikan ran outside just in time to see the moon blow up into oblivion. She fell to her knees.

"Why?" Just then the clock stuck midnight Mikan looked up at the sky again. "So this is the happy birthday I was talking about. Yeah right."

**A/n) well that's the end of it hope you liked it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ha! Just joking here's the rest of it.** **cue music!**

_Every Knight in my dreams  
I see you I feel you  
That is how I know you go on._

"Why Natsume? Why didn't you let me go and fight with you? Now you're gone you didn't even say you loved me to my face." she said as she kept crying "Why?"

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

"Mikan he didn't want you to suffer like he did and this...is something...he...needed to do on his own." Hotaru said with her voice cracking as she also started crying. "But we'll always know that they will be with us in our hearts. Right?"

_Near, far  
Where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on._

"He doesn't know how I felt. He said he loved me I can't have him leave without him knowing how I feel about him."

"I understand Mikan the same with me."

_Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on._

"What are you two crying about so what the moon blew up you can hopefully rebuild it." someone said as another followed. Mikan and Hotaru turned around ready to knock someone's block off. But as they turned around they saw the people they least expected Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a life time  
And we'll never know till we're gone._

"N-Na-Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she got up and ran to him. They both embraced each other tightly like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile Hotaru lowered her head and hid her eyes behind her bangs. "Come on Hotaru don't tell me you don't care about me."

_Love was when I loved you  
one true time to hold on to  
in my life we'll always go on_

"Of course...I love you idiot." Hotaru said as she swung her arms around him and kissed him Ruka responded.

"Mikan I'm sorry I had to write you that letter just in case I would never see you again. I Love You." Mikan stood up on her toes and kissed him. Then a second later she pulled back

"I Love You too."

_Near, far  
Where ever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on._

Both couples stopped kissing and looked up at the sky. "Natsume what happened to everyone?"

"They all evacuated one hour before so don't worry they're safe."

"And Narumi, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Persona too?"

"Yup there all in side."

_Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on._

"Come on guys it has been a long knight time to go in." Natsume said with a small smile "Oh and Mikan Happy Birthday." he said and after he got on one knee and pulled a out a ring... "Mikan when we come of age will you...Marry me?"

_You're here there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay, forever this way_

"Yes." she said as she got down to her knees as she hugged him.

_You are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on. _

"Natsume how'd you get away from the explosion?"

"That Mikan I don't even know."

* * *

**Sorry this is the end of this part but don't forget the marriage. See ya!**


	14. Epiloge

**A/n) well the last chapter an epiloge you know what will happen.**

**(Credits)**

**loubell: NATSUME!**

**Natsume: _shit I need to run_**

**loubell: you ain't getting off that easily**

**Natsume: you can spare me can't you? after all it's my wedding day**

**loubell: (sigh) I'll only spare you cause of Mikan**

**Mikan: thank you loubell**

**loubell: well it's the last chapter (sigh)**

**Mikan: I'll miss everyone**

**loubell: oh this reminds me in my profile I have two stories I could write after this I want your opinion on which one you want me to write so review on that but you can not pick G.A Star Racers Second Generation.**

**Natsume: NOOOOOO! Another story. No! why do you torture so.**

**loubell: cause I can MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mikan: she's gone loulou in the binbin**

**Natsume: did you know that loulou is her nick name at school along with miss meow**

**Mikan: miss meow?**

**loubell: yeah the sad truth**

**Natsume: very sad**

* * *

**- 4 years later-** **they are 21 the legal marrying age here in America**

"Mikan you're finally getting married." said Anna

"Yeah! Look at your dress you look soooooo cute." said Nonoko

"But, you guys also look cute after all you two and Hotaru are my bridesmaids."

"Well we better get going it'll be time soon." said Hotaru

"Umm..." they herd a small voice "could you help me fix my dress?"

Mikan smiled "sure Aoi."

* * *

"So, Man this is your lucky day, you get to marry the person you cared about from the start." said Ruka nudging Natsume with his elbow

"Yeah, then it's your turn Ruka." Natsume said smirking

"So you guys ready?" asked Yuu

"Yeah, we need to be there before the bride walks down the aisle and with the time you guys are taking she could already be down there." said Koko

Natsume smirked again "There is nothing wrong with being fashionably late."

Over the four years everyone from the moon base and the earth group became very good friends. Their first impression didn't really turn out the way they expected but it still turned out great. Also the moon base hasn't been rebuilt yet. Mikan Aoi and Youichi became more like family more and more. Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, and Hotaru became very close almost like sisters almost. Koko, Yuu, Natsume, and Ruka were best buds. They always joked around **and **they all proposed to the girl they liked meaning...Natsume & Mikan...Ruka & Hotaru...Koko &Anna...Yuu &Nonoko time to go back for the wedding.

* * *

(Cue the music)

_here comes the bride  
all fair fat and wide  
doesn't she wiggles  
from side to side  
here comes the groom  
skinny as a broom  
he can't wobble cause there's no room_

**(Mikan looks at author; what? Don't what me find another one; don't blame me I found that on the internet. Here's my version from school or is it?)**

_h__ere comes the bride  
all fat and wide  
here comes the groom  
full of gloom  
what a pair  
cause the groom couldn't find his underwear_

* * *

Natsume was waiting at the alter. He watched Mikan walk down the aisle in a sleeveless off shoulder gown that reached the floor. The dress fit her figure perfectly. He gulped he couldn't take it he thought he was going to faint from her beauty. When she got to the alter they did the ceremony and exchanged vows and well kissed basically. Then was the honey moon we could only guess what happened then.

* * *

**-5 years later- W/ Natsume and Mikan **

Well in case you haven't guessed already they kinda had kids. First born was Takiji. He is now turning four he has messy chestnut hair and crimson eyes and his attitude is much like Natsume's but is a klutz like Mikan. Next is Sen who is three. He has black hair and green eyes. His attitude is like Mikan but happens to be very smart for his age. Next is the twins who are almost one. Their names are Mae and Matsuo a girl and a boy. Matsuo was born first and had black hair and green eyes. His attitude was like Mikan's and Natsume's put together one minute he was happy and the next he was cold and mean. Mae the baby of the family had chestnut hair with slight black streaks her eyes were crimson but if you look closely you could see green within them. She was very quite and they could tell now that she was another Natsume.

**-Ruka and Hotaru-**

These two got married six months after Mikan and Natsume they have two kids. First, Eizo he had the personality of Hotaru along with taking pictures but not for black mailing. He has blond hair and violet eyes and loves animals but doesn't show it. He is now three. Next and last Suzue she has the personality of Ruka but likes blackmailing. She has black hair and blue eyes. She is gonna turn two.

* * *

**A/n) well that's it hope you liked hopefully with in two months I will start the story of their kids and the moon so be prepared.**


End file.
